


Breathe Me In

by deadlymilkovich



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Stuart "2D" Pots, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Shameless (US), M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlymilkovich/pseuds/deadlymilkovich
Summary: 2-D is stressed over the busy band schedule, and Murdoc doesn’t like to see his singer all worked upEdit: this piece has been revamped; the original is below the dashed line
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Breathe Me In

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS NOT PROOFREAD !! I’ll be fixing as many mistakes as I possibly can, so please comment if you find any so I can revamp the piece and make sure that you, the reader, have a better reading experience

Light softly filtered into the room, casting shadows all around as 2D laid down quietly. The city he inhabited was a busy one that morning, the few cars driving by and the sound of people passing helped soothe the oncoming headache Stuart felt. It was a bittersweet little thing, but soon his head got the best of him, pulling him into an unruly hurricane of thought.

The bands schedule had been so packed lately, traveling wise and performance wise, so many places in such a short time. It was driving him practically up the wall, and he didn’t know what to do. It wasn’t something they faced regularly, so to speak, and the feeling of it all rubbed off on him odd.

The body beside him stirred softly, and 2D looked over at the man, thoughts momentarily halted. He smiled softly at the messy bed head his companion was sporting, as well at the crooked Saint Peters cross that resided on his chest. The image was something beautiful, camera worthy at best, and it tugged at 2D’s heart sweetly.

The picture made Stuart realized that he suddenly had little time to admire Murdoc and the mans simplicities, and it made him whine low, turning away and staring back at the ceiling. He folded his hands on his stomach and concentrated on his breathing, counting by fours. His mind wandered, thinking of their next destination, and how little time they would have to explore it.

Murdoc mumbled a little in his sleep, rubbing his face into the sheets below before peeking his eyes open a bit. At the sight of his dejected lover, he began to rub his thumb on the others arm, smiling up at him.

“It’s too early for thinking.” He mumbled, scooting closer to 2D, who was now fiddling with his fingers in quiet disdain. Their eyes locked together, and Murdoc’s smile fell a little when he sensed the worry from Stuart’s expression.

“The band needs a break, w-we’re traveling so fast, and-, and-, and it feels like time has upped its speed lately.” 2D stutters, eyebrows flitting upward as his voice got high. Murdoc groans low in his chest, looking down at his partner.

“You’ve been hashing over this all night, love,” The older man says, lowering his head and kissing at 2D’s neck, pushing the taller mans tank top up from his chest. “You need to give yourself a break.”

“I feel like I’ve let the band down... I should have told Jamie and D-Damon that the tour was going too-, too fast.” 2D vents, ignoring the feathery kisses trailing from his chest down to his stomach. Murdoc looks up at the blue haired man and smiles, resting his chin on the concave flesh beneath him.

“No darling, you’re an excellent band-mate.” He assures, flashing his grin before continuing his work, rubbing small circles into 2D’s sides.

The younger man just sighed, rolling his eyes and setting his hands behind his head. “We shouldn’t have toured until we had better dates to l-leave on.”

“Do you want to maybe question what our next album will be about along with that?” Murdoc smirks, moving down and biting onto Stuart’s boxers, pulling them down and pressing his face into the taller mans thigh.

2D grips onto the fabric, pulling it back up his legs while pushing Murdoc away softly with his knee. “I’m sorry Muds, I’m, I’m not in the mood.”

The older man grunts in response, pushing the boxers back down and placing his hand on 2D’s cock, feeling the erection up and smiling smugly at the man below him.

“It seems to me like you are.” He starts, but Stuart looks at him annoyed, seemingly uninterested in the warm hand.

“What if Noodle’s cat got out? Or what, what if Del visited and, and Russel wasn’t home? What if-” He starts to say, but Murdoc rolls his eyes, clapping a hand over the singers mouth and shifting his body up into 2D’s, bangs brushing the taller mans forehead.

“Okay, can you shut up for a few minutes?” He asks, and Stuart’s eyes lowered, confusion written in his brow as the older man looked down on him, hot breath tickling his face.

“You need a stress reliever and we don’t have long until the rest of the band wakes up. So here’s what’s gonna happen,” Murdoc says, kicking off his own boxers and lining himself up with 2D’s entrance. He kissed softly at the hand that covered his beloved singers mouth, staring his counterpart down. “You’re gonna shut off your brain, and you’re gonna breath into your body.”

“I can’t breathe, your hand is o-on my-“ 2D retaliates, but Murdoc just presses his hand down firmer, leaning into the others body more.

“Yeah, I said shut up,” He says, rolling his hips down on Stuart’s, watching the younger mans eyes flutter. “Breathe through your nose.”

The singer took a shaky breath in, and Murdoc moved to kiss at 2D’s neck, hiking the taller mans legs up and pushing in. Stuart gripped at Murdoc’s sides, the older man feeling the vibrating moan his lover let out on his hand as he bottomed out.

“You feel me inside you?” He moaned, kissing at 2D’s jaw and neck, licking at the bruises he left behind.

2D didn’t know how to react with the sudden pleasure, so he just shook his head, legs shaking in ecstasy. The hand covering his mouth felt restricting, but even that made his dick twitch, enjoying the power Murdoc had over him.

“Good, now relax, close your eyes,” Murdoc instructs, thrusting his hips back and forth slowly. Stuart’s body reacts on its own, gripping at the other mans biceps as he followed Murdoc’s lead. “And let me do all the work.”

Murdoc pushed 2D’s legs up higher, folding him softly and thrusting harder, teeth grazing and nipping at the younger mans chest as he worked. 2D’s gasps escaped hotly from behind Murdoc’s hand, pleasure shooting through his body and up to his head. Murdoc had never done anything like this, displayed utter control and total power over 2D, it made the younger man dizzy with euphoria.

It was electric sweet, and it made Stuart’s head spin with arousal as Murdoc fucked him, thrusting down onto his prostate ruthlessly while and kissing over his body with soft lips.

Soon Murdoc was replacing his hand with his mouth, pumping 2D’s dick quickly in time with his erratic thrusts while kissing his way into 2D’s heat, licking along the walls of his singers warm mouth.

Stuart’s grip on Murdoc tightened as he cried out, coming into the older mans hand in hot ribbons. His body shook with pure pleasure and he whimpered as Murdoc slowed, hiding his face in the older mans neck.

Murdoc kissed 2D’s temple quickly, pulling out and flopping over to his side of the bed. They both took a second to catch their breath, reveling in the post-orgasm heat before Murdoc moved, grabbing an old t-shirt off the floor. Stuart panted hotly, gripping his boxers as pleasure wracked through his body still, making him twitch.

“Meet me downstairs for breakfast when you’re ready love," The older man comments, pulling on pants and looking down at his beloved singer, smiling. “I think Noodle promised waffles.”

He leans down and kisses 2D enthusiastically, caressing the mans jaw before pulling back and walking out of the room a moment later, leaving the younger man to himself.

2D rolled onto his side softly, grabbing for a tissue and smiling lazily, his mind cloudy with post sex haze. As he reached for the box he silently thanked his lovely bassist for getting his mind off of his hardships.

He wiped his chest off and tossed the spoiler tissue into a trash bin before standing up, knees a little wobbly. He chuckled, straightening himself out and hiking his boxers up, pulling on a pair of day old pants, and realizing too late that they were Murdoc’s. The older mans too short pants didn’t cause 2D any personal grief, so he buttoned them up, grabbing for a shirt somewhere and tugging it on. He tried to tame his hair for a moment before giving up and making his way downstairs, ignoring the creaky wood beneath his feet and the fact that he almost hit his head coming down.

Noodle and Russel were no where to be seen, most likely still asleep in their separate rooms, but Murdoc was at the kitchen table, reading the daily newspaper with a cup of hot coffee beside him. Stuart smiled as he took a seat next to the other man, reading a column that Murdoc’s hand didn’t cover and occasionally stealing looks at the bassists face. The other man reached out for his hand, and 2D took it softly, kissing the knuckle before continuing his reading. The stress of the tour was long gone for now as he sat with Murdoc, listening to the quiet bustle of the outside world and smelling the bitter scent of unsweetened caffeine.

—————————————————————————————

Light softly filtered into the room, casting shadows all around as 2D laid down quietly. It wasn’t a busy morning, few cars driving by as time went past, and he found that it helped smooth his headache.

The bands schedule had been so packed lately, traveling wise and performance wise, so many places in such a short time. It was driving him practically up the wall.

The body beside him stirred softly, and 2D looked over at the man. He smiled shortly at the messy bed head his companion was sporting, as well at the crooked Saint Peters cross that resided on his chest.

2D realized that he suddenly had little time to admire Murdoc and the mans simplicities, and it made him whine low, turning away and staring at the ceiling. He folded his hands on his stomach and concentrated on his breathing, counting by fours and thinking about where he would be tomorrow.

Murdoc mumbled a little in his sleep, rubbing his face into the sheets below before peeking his eyes open a bit. He sighed at 2D’s dejected expression, rubbing the taller mans arm softly.

“It’s too early for thinking.” He grumbled, turning over onto his side and scooting closer to 2D, who was now fiddling with his fingers.

“The band needs a break, w-we’re traveling so fast, and- and- and it feels like time has upped its speed lately.” 2D stutters, eyebrows flitting upward as his voice got high. Murdoc scoffs, looking down at his partner.

“You’ve been hashing over this all night, luv,” The older man says, lowering his head and kissing at 2D’s chest, pushing up the mans tank top. “You need a break.”

“I feel like I’ve let the band down? I should have told Jamie and D-Damon that the tour was going too, too fast.” 2D vents, ignoring the kisses trailing down his torso from the other man. Murdoc looks at the blue haired man and smiles.

“No darling, you’re an excellent band-mate.” He assures, continuing his work. 2D sighs, rolling his eyes.

“We shouldn’t have toured until we had better dates.”

“Do you want to maybe question what our next album will be about along with that?” Murdoc smirks, biting onto 2D’s boxers and pulling them down.

2D grips onto the fabric, pulling it back up and pushing Murdoc away with his knee. “I’m sorry, I’m, I’m not in the mood, Muds.”

The older man just grunts, pushing the boxers back down and placing his hand on 2D’s member, feeling the erection up and smiling at the man below him.

“It seems to me like you are.” He starts, but 2D looks at him worriedly.

“What if Noodle’s cat got out? Or what, what if Del visited and, and Russel wasn’t home? What if-” He starts to say, but Murdoc rolls his eyes, clapping a hand over the singers mouth and shifting his body over the growing erection beneath him.

“Okay, can you shut up for a few minutes?” Murdoc asks, and 2D’s eyes lowered, confusion written in his brow as the older man looked down on him.

“You need a stress reliever and we don’t have long until the rest of the band wakes up. So here’s what’s gonna happen,” Murdoc says, kicking off his own boxers and settling himself between 2D’s legs, lining himself up and kissing the band covering 2D’s mouth. “You’re gonna shut off your brain, and you’re gonna breath into your body.”

“I can’t breathe, your hand is o-on my-“ 2D retaliates, but Murdoc just presses his hand down firmer.

“Yeah, I said shut up,” The man says, rolling his own eyes this time around. “Breathe through your nose.”

The singer took a shaky breath in, and Murdoc kissed 2D’s cheek. He pushed into 2D, hiking the taller mans legs up, feeling 2D moan into his hand, eyes rolling back as the older man bottomed out.

“You feel me inside you?”

2D didn’t know how to react with the sudden pleasure, so he just shook his head, the hand covering his mouth bumping into his nose and cheek.

“Good, now relax, close your eyes,” Murdoc instructs, moving his hips back and forth, slowly. 2D’s body reacts on its own, meeting the thrusts in equal time as he followed Murdoc’s lead. “And let me do all the work.”

Murdoc pushed 2D’s legs up, folding him softly and thrusting harder, hand shifting softly as he worked. 2D’s gasps escapes sweetly, filling the older with pride as he moved fluidly, kissing the curve of 2D’s knee.

It was electric sweet, and it made 2D’s head spin with arousal harder as Murdoc worked, thrusting down onto his prostate and working his body over with soft lips.

Murdoc replaced his hand with his mouth, pumping 2D’s dick quickly with his thrusts while kissing his way into 2D’s heat, licking along the walls of his mouth.

2D’s grip on the sheets alleviated, instead latching onto Murdoc’s shoulders as he cried out, coming into the older mans hand. His body shook with pleasure and he whimpered as Murdoc slowed, nails pressing down into flesh hotly.

Murdoc kissed 2D one last time, pulling out and flopping over to his side of the bed, grabbing an old t-shirt off the floor. 2D panted, gripping his boxers as pleasure wracked his body still.

“Meet me downstairs for breakfast when you’re ready luv,” The older man comments, pulling on pants and looking down at his beloved singer. “I think Noodle promised waffles.”

He leans down and kisses 2D enthusiastically, walking out of the room a moment later, leaving 2D to himself.

The taller man rolled onto his side softly, grabbing for a tissue and smiling lazily, silently thanking the crazy bassist for giving a stress reliever.

He wiped his chest off and tossed the tissue into a trash bin before standing up, hiking his boxers up and pulling on a pair of pants, realizing too late that they were Murdoc’s. The mans too short pants didn’t cause 2D any grief, so he buttoned them up, grabbing for a shirt somewhere and making his way downstairs, ignoring the creaky statues and the fact that he almost hit his head coming down.

Noodle and Russel were no where to be seen, but Murdoc was at the kitchen table, reading the daily newspaper. 2D smiled as he took a seat next to the green man, reading a column that Murdoc’s hand didn’t cover and occasionally stealing looks at Murdoc’s face. The other reached out for his hand, and 2D took it softly, kissing the knuckle before continuing his reading, stress of the tour long gone for now as he sat with the bassist.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! If I’ve made any mistakes in my writing please notify me so I can change it !
> 
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated


End file.
